<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Solo by RevaliChampionOfTheRito</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30141528">Solo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevaliChampionOfTheRito/pseuds/RevaliChampionOfTheRito'>RevaliChampionOfTheRito</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Classical Orchestra Class, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Mipha Plays Violin, Revali Plays Piano, Slow Burn, Unrequited Love, everyone is human, no beta we die like link</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:56:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,761</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30141528</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevaliChampionOfTheRito/pseuds/RevaliChampionOfTheRito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyrule High School's classical orchestra class is preparing for their second concert of the year, so when Revali gets an opportunity to play a duet with Mipha, a violinist in the same class, he accepts. Little does he know that this duet will bring both joy and heartbreak.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daruk &amp; Mipha &amp; Revali &amp; Urbosa (Legend of Zelda), Link &amp; Mipha (Legend of Zelda), Link &amp; Revali (Legend of Zelda), Mipha &amp; Revali (Legend of Zelda), Mipha/Revali (Legend of Zelda)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this is just a really dumb idea I had, and I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was something about band class that made Revali cringe, not due the teacher’s methods (sure, they were just about as nonsensical as every other teacher), or the subject they taught (music was wondrous), it was the class itself. </p><p>Everyone in the class was either a total loudmouth and made Revali want to take their instruments, and smash himself in the head with it, or so obnoxious that they made Revali want to take their instruments and smash himself in the head with it.</p><p>The only reason he stayed in this class was because he actually did enjoy music. More specifically, he was in the Classical Orchestra class, unique to his school. It specialized in all things classical music.</p><p>He was well-versed in all things classical music, and played both violin and piano in their school’s orchestra, with a preference for piano.</p><p>As class started, Revali expected the usual, the brass players screeching and acting like idiots, the percussionists going crazy and throwing cymbals against the walls, but obviously, the Goddess Hylia herself must have been smiling down on him today, because both Ms. Urbosa and Mr. Daruk was already in the classroom today.</p><p>Ms. Urbosa was a tall woman with piercing eyes, and was probably the only person, including Principal Ganondorf, in the school that could scare him.</p><p>Mr. Daruk matched Ms. Urbosa in height, however he had a much more solid build, and was extremely grating after just being around him for a few seconds.</p><p>Both had said they didn’t care if the students referred to them by their first name, so everyone referred to them as Mr. Daruk and Ms. Urbosa.</p><p>Revali grabbed his violin case, as more students flooded into the room, and took out his violin, his bow, and some rosin. He began to rosin his bow. After deciding that he had put an acceptable amount of rosin on his bow, he took out his tuner and began to tune his open strings. </p><p>He didn’t necessarily need a tuner, he did have perfect pitch, but he liked to make sure that he was still right and that his violin was perfectly in tune. </p><p>After making sure that all his strings were tuned, he began to do warmups; scales, triads, octaves, thirds, everything he could think of, he was doing.</p><p>Ms. Urbosa went up to the stand and grabbed her conductor’s baton, signaling to the entire room to stop playing. Everyone went silent after several seconds, and Ms. Urbosa started to speak.</p><p>“Good morning, students, and welcome back to Classical Orchestra. I hope you all had a wonderful winter break, and I’m so glad I’m allowed to work with all of you for another semester.” Urbosa smiled and took a brief pause here. “Our concert is going to be May 20th, so we have quite a while to practice and refine our songs. Mr. Daruk will be passing out your music, if you don’t receive any or get the wrong part, please talk to either me or him, and we’ll get you the right part.” Mr. Daruk began to pass around parts, and as Revali received his music; the third movement of Debussy’s La Mer, as well as the first movement of Mahler’s first symphony, Urbosa added on to her welcome:</p><p>“Before Mr. Daruk begins warmups, I’d like for Mipha and Revali to join me out in the hallway, please. Mipha, bring your instrument, Revali you don’t need to.”</p><p>Mipha? Revali shot a side glance at the tiny girl. They had been in the same class and section for over a year at this point, but Revali still barely knew much about her. What he did know was that she was an excellent violinist, in fact probably the best in the school, only rivaled by him of course. The other thing he knew about her was that she had a massive crush on one of the cellists, Link was his name. Everyone in the school knew, besides Link, who Revali believed had the mental capacity of a rock.</p><p>He stood up in his chair and strode out of class, Mipha on his tail. Outside of the orchestra room, he saw Urbosa waiting for them. “Glad to see you two finally made it,” she smiled and gestured for them to follow her. “I’m sure you guys know that besides having just some full orchestral songs, we like to add in solos, duets, trios, and quartets as well to add variety. Well, this year, I’ve decided to ask you both if you’d like to perform a duet together, playing an excerpt from Brahms’ Sonata for Piano and Violin. Would you both be interested in that?</p><p>Brahms was a composer Revali was definitely familiar with, he had played lots of repertoire from him, and other Romantic era composers, so after several moments, Revali spoke.</p><p>“Yes, I’d be interested in playing this piece,” he crossed his arms and waited for Mipha’s response.</p><p>She spoke in a quiet manner, almost too soft for Revali to hear. “I’d be interested as well, would we start practicing now?”</p><p>Ms. Urbosa nodded. “You’ll spend Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays practicing in practice room B, I’ll check in only on Fridays to see how your progress is going.</p><p>“And do you want us to start practicing today?” Revali asked, raising an eyebrow. Under the surface, Revali was actually itching to play piano, it appeared that he wouldn’t have the opportunity to do so with the Debussy and Mahler pieces.</p><p>“Yep, you’re both free to go to the practice room, warm up together, and I’ll grab you guys your sheet music. Good luck!” She walked away to retrieve the sheet music, and Revali and Mipha were left to walk to the practice room together.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. First Practice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mipha and Revali have their first practice.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am shocked I got another chapter out this fast, normally I get writers block very quickly, so I'm glad I managed to get this out! Hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The walk to the practice room was filled with one thing: awkward silence. Revali tolerated this, only because he worried if Mipha opened her mouth, he would regret agreeing to this duet.</p><p>He hoped that this awkward silence would continue as they warmed up, but as Mipha began to retune her violin with Revali’s help on the piano, she spoke.</p><p>“So are you excited to be playing this duet?” She asked a seemingly innocent question, he supposed there was no reason to get defensive or upset.</p><p>“I suppose,” he looked down. “I’m just glad I get an opportunity to play piano this semester, it appears I wouldn’t be able to do so with the standard program.”</p><p>“Do you favor the piano?” She asked him. More questions, yipee. Unlike with his other, more annoying classmates, however, he didn’t mind these questions. In fact, his opinion on Mipha could be considered not negative, which was something to be proud of in Revali’s eyes. Sure, she asked too many questions and she spoke so quietly that it was hard to hear her, but the questions she did ask weren’t terrible, and his ears were beginning to adjust to her quiet voice.</p><p>“Yes, I do. I taught myself for the majority of my years, before Ms. Urbosa offered to start teaching me professionally. I’m just lucky she was kind enough to do so for free, she has my thanks.” Revali said no more, because while what he told wasn’t truthful, he wasn’t lying.</p><p>There was a public piano on the street he lived, Akh Vaquot Ave, that he originally was scared of. He supposed he was intimidated by it, and he was afraid of looking stupid in front of other people.</p><p>Then he met Kaneli.</p><p>Kaneli was 19, Revali believed he was when they first met, and he was fairly tall and strong. He had fingers that if he had looked at them for the first time now, he believed wouldn’t be able to create any beautiful sounds.</p><p>But he was wrong. Kaneli made some of the most beautiful music he had ever heard, and every Wednesday afternoon, after school, he stopped at that public piano to watch Kaneli play. After several years of this, as well as several years of bonding, Kaneli signed papers to take Revali into his custody, and once he saw how passionate Revali was for the piano, he began to teach him little things every day.</p><p> </p><p>So in a way, he supposed he wasn’t self taught, however, he did teach himself through the majority of his early and intermediate years, until Ms. Urbosa began to help him through advanced repertoire.</p><p>“Do you enjoy playing violin?” He blurted out. There were no signs of panic on his face, but on the inside, there were alarms blaring in Revali’s head. Mipha stopped playing an octaves warmup, and a distant look appeared in her eyes.</p><p>“It’s a long story,” she sighed and gave him a smile. “To put it quickly, yes, I love violin. I’m fortunate enough to live comfortably, and my father was able to pay for lessons for me at a young age.” She paused briefly. “My mother, she was always my biggest inspiration, she was one of the greatest violinists I’d ever heard, and I only can dream that I can match her prowess.”</p><p>“Does she help you with learning?” Revali supposed there was nothing wrong with passing the time before they received their music. They had already warmed up, so a little small talk would be acceptable for him, he supposed.</p><p>Mipha’s eyes looked down. “No…” there was a slight quiver to her voice, and it was obvious to Revali that he had already made an error. “Unfortunately, she passed away several years ago. But even still, her memory inspires me, and I can only hope that today, she would be proud of me.”</p><p>Revali could understand and accept that answer, Mipha obviously worked hard for what she earned, and that was something Revali could respect.</p><p>For several minutes, the two simply warmed up in silence, their conversation finished. Revali was disappointed with the way their conversation ended, not because of the fact that he couldn’t talk to her anymore, silence was the more acceptable of the two options, but because of the blunder he had made. If they did talk again, he would have to make a mental note to not mention anything relating to Mipha’s mother.</p><p>The door to the practice room opened, and Ms. Urbosa popped her head in. “Hi guys, I’ve got your music for you,” she showed the sheet music in her hands, and passed them to Revali and Mipha. “Good luck, I hope you guys have a good time practicing together.” </p><p>Ms. Urbosa left again, and Mipha and Revali were left to begin practicing their song.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks so much for reading! I'm really excited for this fic, and I have a few plans of what I want to do later, and I'm really excited to share them with you! As always, comments and constructive criticism is always appreciated, have a great day!</p><p>- Rev</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yeah! So that's the first chapter of Solo, I hope you enjoyed it!</p><p>There's a bit of a homage to Revali in this prologue, feel free to comment if you find it :)</p><p>-Rev</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>